brothers_of_destructionfandomcom-20200215-history
Brothers of Destruction Wiki
Welcome to Brothers of Destruction of War of Nations Wiki ! NEST (groups of op's of the alliance) : ALLIED WITH : ((Los Conquistodores)) ((Devil dogs)) ((2nd Force Recon)) ((Marines)) DO NOT ATTACK ONE OF THEM UNLESS TOLD TO. DONATIONS : ENEMY : Tips for beginers to level 1 to 20 How to get started : Here some tips. First of all, read the help section of the Game that you can find in Menu --> Profile --> Settings --> Help. Then you can start reading that. BUILDINGS : You can build in your Home Base 18 buldings, and here is what you should build : 1 Defense Grid, 1 Sensor Tower, 1 bulding of oil or money that you will not upgrade (in case of sever attack you can demolish it and build a new defence grid), and try to be equal with the rest, 1 Research lab, At least 3 raffinery (needed for army), At least 2 factory, at least 2 ware house, and the rest in Iron mine, Oil Derrick, Trading Center. Upgrade constantly until lvl 4 your Commande Center because all of the others buldings can not be more then 1 lvl supérieur to CC. RESOURCES : When starting, the resource you will need the most is money, and lots of it. Level up money and warehouse to level 5 quickly so you can level up other buldings. RESEARCH : OUTPOST : COMMANDERS : ARMY : NCP'S : If you capture an NPC OP then you will win all off his buldings in the lvl of the npc. OTHER PLAYERS : WAR : ATTACK : Best units to build in UV Mission : Hails, Arachs, Titan, Hellfire, Art, HH, Hawk, Trans, Cent, Drones, RT, Jeep, Bomber, Heli, RailGun. 1. Scout first ! ALWAYS. When you scout (with steal drones), you will know if your wasting your time in atttacking - or save time by sending multiple waves before they reinforce. So SCOUT FIRST. 2. A offensive lvl 50 cmdr will do more damaged then a lvl 60 deffensive. When attacking a ppl always send the best cmdrs you can. 3. When attacking a base that dosen't have a DG (defence grid), send as many different types of units as you can. Hawks and Hellfire will do the most damage, so have lots of those. DEFENCE : 1. Always have your DG and ST bulding up to lvl 10, and have 1 low lvl bulding that you can destroy to build quickly a new DG. 2. If you can, keep a good defensive cmrd (commander) in each base when not online. Even a good defensive lvl 50 cmdr will help with support if you need to. 3. If you being Capture, DONT PANIC and call for help in the AC (aliance chat), it will take anywhere up to 8 days. We will help you by then. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse